loonaticsunleashedfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nega Loonatics
The Nega Loonatics are the enemies of Loonatics Unleashed Season 3. They were created by Mastermind when she got DNA samples from the Loonatics: A bit of Ace's tail fur, Lexi's hair, a bit of fur from Tech's tar, Rev's tail feathers, several of Duck's feathers, and Slam's back fur. While just being clones, they are technically the evil side of the Loonatics. They speak the same as them, but slightly deeper. They make 2 appearences: Reflection and Send In The Punks Appearence They have white uniforms and the same colors as the Loonatics. Crew Dark Ace- Dark Ace is the evil counterpart of Ace Bunny. While Ace has optical enhancement and laser vision, Dark Ace has laser tingles (which indicate when a threat is coming) and taser vision. The tasers come out purple instead of yellow or red. Dark Ace represents the side of Ace that is sarcastic. Dark Ace destroys the Guardian Strike Sword with the negative version of it: The Nega Strike Sword. Ace realizes he can defeat Dark Ace without the sword, he gains a new ability caused by the yellow triangle: Laser Touch: The ability to electrocute someone with your hands or fingers. Ace kills Dark Ace with his new ability and before he dies, Ace tells his dark self that he wanted to protect him. Dark Ace's dimension is a dark empty room, seemingly a dojo. Dark Lexi- Dark Lexi is the evil counterpart of Lexi Bunny. While Lexi has brain blasts and sonic hearing, Dark Lexi has sonic brain waves and hand blasts. But the blasts come out black instead of pink. Dark Lexi represents the side of Lexi that is prone to comment rudely. When Ace is mentioned as being a "wuss," Lexi snaps and gains a new power: Psionic Blast: The ability to overload one's mind. She overloads Dark Lexi's brain and it destroys her. Before Dark Lexi dies, Lexi hugs her dark self and Dark Lexi sheds a single tear before fading away. Dark Lexi's dimension is a stormy garden with wilted flowers close to a white, collasped temple. Dark Duck- Dark Duck is the evil counterpart of Danger Duck. While Duck has teleportation and is able to throw power orbs, Dark Duck can go through vortexs and throw explosive power orbs and they are grey. Dark Duck represents the side of Duck that is arrogant and self-centered. When Dark Duck is close to sending Duck into a parrelel universe, Duck gains a new ability: Iron Kick: The ability to put so much energy into one indivual kick and take away the energy of the enemy. Dark Duck dies without Duck acknowledging. Dark Duck's dimension is in an area where there is nothing but a blank no-fish ocean. Dark Tech- Dark Tech is the evil counterpart of Tech E. Coyote. While Tech can use magnetism activation and molecular regeneration, Dark Tech can use telekenesis and is immune to pain that are blue. Dark Tech represents the side of Tech that trusts himself to make things right and only himself. When Dark Tech mentions how the world will end, Tech gains a new power: Super stretch. He stretches to grab an invention he made called the Antipower Gun and destroys Dark Tech with it. Dark Tech's dimension is in a lab that is the aftermath of an explosion. Dark Slam- Dark Slam is the evil counterpart of Slam Tasmanian. While Slam can use tornado maximizing and thunder mode, Dark Slam can use tornado trap and thunder cage that are lavender. Dark Slam represents the side of Slam that wants to smash things. When Dark Slam is close to destroying Slam, Slam gains a new power: Bulk Smash: Similar to Hulk Smashes that cause more damage. He slams his dark self and before he dies, Slam waves to him goodbye. Dark Slam's dimension is in a wrestling ring. Dark Rev- Dark Rev is the evil counterpart of Rev Runner. While Rev can use sonic speed and flight, Dark Rev has the same abilities and is the only member with the same abilities as his "doppelganger." He speaks slightly slower however and speaks in the Yat dialect making him super different from the other clones. Dark Rev represents the side of Rev that doesn't listen to others. When Dark Rev mentions how his goals should be obeying evil, Rev gains a new power: Pyrokenesis. He turns into a fire body and burns Dark Rev offscreen. Dark Rev's dimension is a canyon area, resembling the one that Wile E. Coyote would always try to catch Road Runner in. Category:Villains